


The tattoo artist/florist AU I long for

by Thelemontreesarefaraway



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alexis | Quackity-centric, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop & Tattoo Parlor, Fluff, M/M, Twins Wilbur Soot & Technoblade
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:35:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29579676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thelemontreesarefaraway/pseuds/Thelemontreesarefaraway
Summary: Just some Quackity and Technoblade stories, mostly tattoo artist and florist ones!I didn't put character tags for a reason, I'm sorry if you stumble upon this and don't wanna see it.Feel free to correct my grammar or spelling mistakes, I'm not that gifted at writing. Enjoy!
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 186





	1. Chapter 1

Alex Quackity walked down the street, kicking stones along his way. He needed inspiration for his tattoo shop but was experiencing extreme artist block. His salution? Walk around strip malls until you see something inspiring in the windows! 

He was having trouble finding somewhere that just made something, anything, click in his brain when he stumbled upon a quaint flower shop.  
A wooden sign hung just above the door that read 'Sleepy flowers inc.'. As he looked in the window, beautiful arrangments of flowers in all different colours overwhelm his eyes. 

This was perfect! Everyone loves the classic flower tattoo, and he really just wanted to get somewhere warm before it got any colder outside. As soon as he opened the door a blanket of sticky heat surrounded him. 

The first thing he noticed when he entered was the overwhelmingly lovely scent of flowers and fresh soil. It almost hurt to breathe it all in, but he adjusted quickly.  
He browsed the pots full of different plants with child like amazement, almost forgetting he was in a store until a deep yet soft voice interupted his moment. 

"Do you need help finding anything?" Alex looked up and almost had all the air knocked from his lungs again.  
Stood in front of him was probably the prettiest person he'd ever seen. 

They stood quite a bit taller then him with about waist long pink hair that was fading at the roots to a pretty brown. They had eyes such a vibrant brown they almost looked red if you really studied them, and to accompany them were sturdy square glasses, their face being decked out in all kinds of piercings that really pulled the strangers face together. 

Quackity soon realized he'd been staring and straightened up so quickly it left him light headed. 

"No I don't think so- I was j-ust looking for some art inspiration.." The black haired males face flushed and he awkwardly tried to find something to lean on.

He managed to stabilize himself on a table after a few slip ups, turning to the pretty stranger to try and play it off.  
The pink haired beauty snorted, their hand coming to cover their mouth as a small chuckle escaped. 

Usually Alex would be at least the slightest bit offended, but in this case all he could focus on was how the pretty strangers nose scrunched and their eyes wrinkled in the cutest way while laughing. His face flushed deeper as the pink haired strangers eyes fluttered open the meet his, a quiet 'ahem' passing through their lips. 

"Sorry, I'll leave you be then. Enjoy your-" 

"You're very beautiful." 

The words surprised Alex just as much as the pretty person in front of him. He immediately felt like falling through the floor, to distracted by his own anguish to notice how the strangers face flushed a pretty pink shade. 

"Oh my god I'm so so so sorry- my filter slipped I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable or anything-" 

Alex buried his face into his hands, ready to turn on his heels and leave the shop right then when the sweet sound of the tallers laughter filled his ears again.  
"It's fine, and thank you I suppose." The small smile splayed across their lips made Alex's stomach do flips. The stranger extended their hand forward.

"The names Techno. And you?" 

Alex chuckled a little before extending his hand and shaking Techno's.  
"Alex, but I'd rather you call me yours." He winked to emphasize the sentence. Techno snorted and retracted his hand. 

"That was so lame." The pink haired boy chuckled. Alex chuckled along, his hand moving to cover his mouth a little. The moment was very nice, but unfortunately didn't last to long. 

"Techno! Come on you can flirt with rando's after your shift!" A tall brunette sporting a beanie and a very baggy yellow sweater yelled. Techno rolled his eyes and was about to say his goodbyes to the shorter male when Alex beat him to it.

"Since you've gotta go, could I maybe get your number?" Alexs hand reached back, waiting for an answer before pulling out his phone. 

"Sure beanie." Techno's smile widened a little and Alex chuckled at the nick name. 

After Techno went back to his shift and Quackity had thouroughly acted like he was looking at flowers while actually just looking at the pretty man Quackity had to finally leave.

After entering his apartment right above his tattoo office he called out to his roommate. 

"George! Im pretty sure I just met the love of my life!"


	2. First date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quackity and Techno's first date

Technoblade sat in a booth in the back of a small coffee shop, tapping away nervously on his phone. Techno never thought of himself as a nervous person, he was usually pretty okay at keeping a level head and staying neutral in all situations but something changed when he thought about Alex Quackity.

Alex had stumbled into his family's flower shop one day and Techno couldn't stop thinking about him since. Everything about the boy from his freckled face and short stature to his charming personality made Techos heart flutter and his stomach do flips. 

He had agreed to go on a date to get to know the boy better and he was excited but at the same time he was so very nervous. The pink haired man had never felt like this for anyone before, and he was worried about the outcome of these feelings.   
He’d asked for advice from his brother Wilbur but got nothing good, only the brunette wailing about something along the lines of ‘my baby brothers falling in love!’. Techno never understood why Wilbur called him his ‘baby brother’ when they were in fact twins, Wilbur was just a few minutes early or something. 

Asking his dad was simply a no-go, knowing his Philza he’d probably expect to meet the boy for a serious family dinner about what his intentions were with Techno. His youngest brothers were sure to know just as little as he did so going into a first date with absolutely no advice shook the pink haired man to his core. 

It wasn't like Techno hadn't tried dating before, of course he’d tried it. He’d just never felt this way about anyone he tried to date so it was like being a teenager with your first love. 

The door to the coffee shop swung open, a little bell jinggling to alert employees. Techno’s head shot up, spotting the man he had just been thinking about. Quackity smiled brightly at him, quickly walking over to the booth in the corner.   
“Hey!” Quackity exclaimed, sliding into the booth across from Techno.   
“Hallo..” Techno quickly turned off his phone, setting it down onto the table. 

“Sorry if i kept you waiting long, I almost got lost on the way here.” Alex chuckled. Techno admired the way he shone like the sun.   
“S’fine, i wasn't waiting long.” Techno smiled shyly, pushing his glasses up onto his nose some more. 

“So how's things at the flower shop?” Alex adjusted the beanie on his head, smiling broadly. 

Techno spoke about his family's flower shop, one of the only topics he could be passionate about. The pink haired man spoke about how they didn’t have many customers but the ones they did have were amazing, the fun things he and his brothers did in the shop, and all the many flowers they had to take care with Quackity chiming in every now and then. 

Somewhere during this time a waiter had come and gotten them both drinks, Techno ordering straight black coffee and Quackity ordering some kind of tea which sparked an intense conversation about which one was better.   
After some time they'd both finished their drinks and Alex had decided to walk Techno home. 

“Hey my tattoo shop is just in here, could I stop by and grab a water?” Alex asked as they approached a stripmall full of shops. Techno nodded, following the shorter to his shop. 

As soon as they stopped outside of it the pink haired man recognized it immediately. 

“You work here?” Techno glanced at Quackity as they entered the shop.   
“Yep! It's not that big but me and my roommate make good enough money.” Alex huffed a breath, going behind the counter to get water out of the minifridge. 

Techno hummed quietly. “I got a few of my piercings here.” 

Quackity looked up in confusion almost forgetting George was a piercing artist. “Oh cool, was the service good?” 

Techno nodded, he’d say it was pretty good. A smile broke out on Alex’s face.   
“Good to hear! We can get going now.” Soon the two were back on the road to Technos house. 

As the two approached Techno’s poarch and the conversation comes to an end Techno feels more happy then he's felt when on a date with someone in a while. 

“This was really fun,” Quackity started. “I’d love to do this again sometime if you’re down.” 

Techno had to suppress the giant grin forming under his skin. “Sure, i really enjoyed this too.” 

Quackity looked around a few times, a nervous flush appearing on his face. The black haired man exhaled, looking up at Techno.   
In a matter of seconds Alex had pulled Techno down slightly, just enough to give him a short peck on the cheek. Techno inhaled sharply, his face flushing as well. 

“Well, I’ll see you around Techno!” And with that Quackity dashed away from the sleepy bois residence. Techno stood on the poarch a second more, a hand carefully placed over the cheek Alex had kissed. He felt like he was gonna have a heart attack. 

A shaky smile appeared on his face as he entered the house, a hand still on his cheek. Before any of his family could ask about it Techno was already upstairs. The pink haired man sighed happily feeling giddy like a kid. 

Techno was sure he’d be seeing that boy again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow I didn't think so many people would see this, tysm for the Kudos you're all amazing <3
> 
> This was pretty rushed and not my best work considering I started it two hours ago and just finished it. Also if you want to request a story you could in the comments but I make no guarantee that I'll write it, of course if I take inspiration from your comment I'll credit you in the notes.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how often this will be updated so don't get your hopes to high


End file.
